My Beautiful Boy
by Mr. Smile
Summary: Rukia membuaka kedua matanya perlahan dan.. Ternyata ia sedang tertidur di atas pangkuan cowok itu.
1. Chapter 1

**My Beautiful Boy**

Inspirasi: Bisikan gaib.

**Disclamire:** **Bleach** itu **punya** Bang **Tite Kubo.**

**Genre: **Ga tau bingung (?).

**Warning: **Ga bermutu, aneh, typo (mungkin), ngebosenin, bahasa campuran (antara baku n' ga baku), De el el.

**Don't like? Silahkan banting computer anda :p –JK-**

Suatu malam di apertemen yang sederhana.

"Kyaaaaa ~ Gin-chan, kenapa sich kamu lucu banget?" Teriak seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di lantai sambil menonton televisi.

"Aduh.. Rukia-Chan berisik banget. Ada apa sih?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut oranye yang langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya -menjahit- dan berjalan -setengah berlari- menuju gadis yang berteriak tadi –Rukia-.

…

"Heeeeeee.. Keren.." Komentar Orihime dengan mata berbinar2 setelah melihat penampilan Gin di televisi.

"Eh Rukia-Chan."

"Ya, kenapa Orihime?"

"Emm, aku mau tanya.. Sebenarnya Gin itu siapa?" Tanya Orihime dengan polosnya.

Gubrak!

"Hadooh.. Masa kamu ngak tau sih Hime? Gin itu penyanyi sekaligus aktor tau."

"Oh.. Hehehehe." Tawa Orihime dengan innocentnya.

"Bye Hime!" Pamit Rukia yang akan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Bye Rukia-Chan. Hati-hati ya!" Orihime melambaikan tangannya dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"Ok!" Jawab Rukia yang sambil berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya di apertemen yang 3X lebih mahal dan mewah dari apertemen Orihime. (Soalnya ceritanya Rukia anak orang kaya).

Di perjalanan menuju rumah..

"_Duh.. Koq sepi n' serem banget sih perasaan?" _Batin Rukia rada H2C (Harap2 Cemas).

"_HAH? APA ITU?" _ Rukia terkaget-kaget sendiri melihat suatu benda –orang aja deh- yang berada di depannya.

'Orang itu' sedang menangis. 'Orang itu' mengenakan baju dress selutut (Bener ga sih? Smile kaga tau nama baju cewek gitu.) berwarana biru muda yang senada dengan warna kulitnya yang putih-pucat. Dia membawa 1 buah koper berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berwarna silver panjang kira-kira sedadanya, menjuntai dengan indah. Dia memiliki sepasang mata berwarna merah scarlet yang indah, yang menambah kesan anggunnya.

"_Eh.. Ternyata orang." _ Batin Rukia lega setelah mengetahui itu orang apa bukan -hantu- _"Dia_ _cantik sekali. Tapi kenapa dia menangis? Apa lagi patah hati kali ya?" _Batin Rukia innocent. (Kaya ketularan orihime deh nih anak..). Rukia mendekati orang itu.

"Kakak kenapa?" Tanya Rukia dengan nada yang halus dan sopan.

"…" Yang di Tanya hanya membisu dan melanjutkan aksi menangisnya.

"…" Sekarang Rukia yang membisu.

20 detik

"…"

"…" Aksi bisu-membisu antara Rukia dengan 'orang itu' masih berlanjut.

1 menit. Perempatan di kepala Rukia mulai nongol.

"Akh! Masa bodo deh. Di Tanya malah begitu!" Kata Rukia dengan kesalnya sambil berjalan cepat melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba tetesan-tetesan air mulai turun dari langit –hujan (bahasa sehari-harinya dah)-. Rukia berhenti berjalan dan kembali memutar mendekati 'orang itu'.

"Kakak.." Kata Rukia kepada 'orang itu' yang sedang menundukan kepalanya.

"…" 'Orang itu' sekarang memandang Rukia sehingga matanya dan mata Rukia saling bertemu.

"Maaf aku ngebentak kakak tadi." Kata Rukia dengan nada menyesal.

"…" Yang di mintain maaf tersenyum tipis dan abis itu langsung diem sejuta bahasa lagi.

"Kakak punya tempat tujuan?"

"…"

"Kalo ngak ada ikut aku ke rumahku saja."

"…"

"Yosh! Baiklah. Kakak tidur di sebelahku saja ya!"

"…"

"Kalo kakak diam saja berarti iya." Kata Rukia riang.

"Dah ya kak aku tidur duluan. Aku ngantuk n' capek. Bye, goodnight kak." Rukia mematikan lampu yang ada di sebelah ranjang tidurnya dan mulai tidur sambil memeluk boneka chappy kesayangannya.

"…" (Dah taukan siapa yang membisu ini?).

Sekarang Rukia dan 'orang itu' berada di kamar Rukia. Kamar Rukia lumayan besar dan mewah. Dia memiliki kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Rukia tinggal bersama seorang kakak laki-lakinya –Byakuya Kuchiki-. Tetapi, sekarang Byakuya sudah mati (Plak! Di gamparin sama Byakuya FC) Lagi di Prancis melanjutkan kuliahnya dan tidak tahu kapan kembalinya.

"_Sepertinya dia sudah tidur" _Batin 'orang itu'. 'Orang itu mengedarkan matanya mengelilingi kamar Rukia. Betapa dia terkejut, ketika melihat suatu foto yang berada di meja rias Rukia. 'Orang itu' bangkit dari tidurnya (Lo kira zombie? Eh, itu mah bangkit dari kubur!) dan meraih foto itu . Dan 'orang itu' tersenyum. Lalu ia meletakan foto tersebut kembali ke tempatnya dan berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur Rukia.

'Orang itu' merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur Rukia. Lalu ia berbalik kearah Rukia yang sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dengan setengah bangun 'orang itu' mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia dan berbicara "Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi fansku."

**TBC**

Smile: Haaaah.. Akhirnya jadi juga Fic pertama :D Gimana, dah bisa tebak belom siapa 'Orang itu'? Klo bisa tebak nanti **di kasih duit sama Byakuya** (Plak) xD

Sory yak lo masih ada typo, ga jelas, ga nyambung, jayus, dll sebagainya xD

Review ya.. Karena review anda menyambung kelansungan Fic ku Soo.. don't forget to review! Ok? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beautiful Boy**

Inspirasi: Semedi di atas genteng.

**Disclamire:** **Bleach** itu **punya** Mas **Tite Kubo.**

**Genre:** Sekarang sudah di tetapkan.** Humor **aja deh dulu..

**Warning: **Masih ga bermutu, aneh, typo (mungkin), ngebosenin, bahasa campuran (antara baku n' ga baku), De el el.

* * *

**Don't like? Silahkan bakar komputer anda :p –JK-**

**

* * *

**

Ke esokkan harinya di apertemen Rukia..

"Piipiipiipiip piipiipiipiip piipiipiipiip" Beker Chappy Rukia berdering. –bunyi-

"Mmmm.." Gumam Rukia yang masih males-malesan dengan posisi PW di kasurnya. Dengan berat hati Rukia melirik ke arah jam bekernya yang imut nan lucu.

"Mampus, aku telat!" Tereak Rukia, dan langsung beranjak dari kasurnya. "Eh eh.. Tunggu dulu. Inikan hari sabtu! Duh, begonya diriku. Hahaha." Sambil tertawa kecil Rukia beranjak kembali ke posisi PWnya. Yup! Kembali ke kasur.

"Bruuk!" "Haaah.. enaknya kembali ke kasur.." Kata Rukia bangga dengan senyum puas menghiasi wajahnya yang menggemaskan.

(Ichigo: Woi, salah. Bukan menggemaskan, Tapi MENGENASKAN! Huahahahaha*Ichigo di gampar Rukia, and Mile di tabok Ichigo).

_"Eh tunggu. Kakak yang semalam ke mana ya?"_ Rukia baru nyadar bahwa 'Orang itu' tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Cezzzz" Suara shower yang berada di kamar mandi Rukia berbunyi.

_"Oh, rupanya di kamar mandi. Aku ambilin anduk deh, siapa tau aja belum ambil anduk."_ Rukia bangun dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil anduk. _"Ini dia!"_ Rukia mengambil anduk berwarna biru tua dan menutup kembali lemarinya. Kemudian dia berjalan beberapa langkah ke kamar mandinya yang tidak jauh dari lemarinya (coz ceritanya kamar mandinya ada di dalam kamar Rukia. Gitu loh..).

"Ih, cantik-cantik koq berantakkan?" Kata Rukia setelah melihat baju 'Orang itu' berserakkan di samping kamar mandi.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian suara shower berhenti..

"Kakak! Kakak sudah selesai mandi ya? Ini aku bawakan handuk. Aku buka ya pintu kamar mandinya?" Tanpa ada babibubebo (aba-aba) dari 'Orang itu' Rukia langsung membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Alhasil, Rukia tercengang dan kaget dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Rukia melihat seorang cowok berambut silver, bermata merah scarlet, dan hanya mengenakan handuk putih melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Eh.. Hai!" Kata cowok itu di sertai senyummannya yang khas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Tereak Rukia sejadi-jadinya. Dan "Bruk!" Rukia pingsan dalam 10 detik setelah melihat cowok itu.

"Ondemande.." Sekarang giliran cowok itu yang kaget.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian. Rukia mulai siuman. Dan kali ini Rukia tercengang dan kaget lagi..

**-TBC-

* * *

**

**Obrol-obrol..**

Pertama-tama Mile ucapkan terimakasih, thankyou, xiexie, arigatou, n' ansammida buat :

1. **yuuaja**

2. **Fuchsia Puff**

3. **chocolatess**

4. **Lenneth Yuuki**

5.** Ruruberry**

6. **Just Ana  
**

Review kalian sangat membantu Mile :)

Mile seneng banget. Sampe-sampe nari-nari gaje sendiri di depan komputer. hehehehe ;)

And, Sorry ya updatenya lama. komputernya lagi mati suri.. n' sorry juga ceritanya pendek-pendek gaje gitu.. Mile lagi sibuk soalnya.

Oh ya.. **kata yang di GaRing (Garis miRing)in itu lagi ngomong di dalam hati** ya. Sorry, lupa ngasih tau dari chapter pertama..

.

Review lagi ya.. Mile tunggu :)


	3. Chapter 3: Heboh

**Obrol-obrol**

**To:**

**Quenna: **Bisa donk. Soalnya ide gila Mile. Wkwkwk..

**haruki1244: **Hahah. Thank's haruki! Yup! Rukia belum tau klo yang di pungutnya itu cowok**. ^^**

**ojou-chan: **Mile baru mau panjangin klo yang reviewnya banyak =p *plak, d gampar para readers**.**

**jee-eugene: **Hehe**.. **Thank's**. **

**

* * *

**

**My Beautiful Boy**

Inspirasi: Bertapa di gunung JayaWijaya.

**Disclamire:** **Bleach** itu **punya** Om **Tite Kubo.**

**Genre:**.** Humor**

**Warning: **Masih ga bermutu, aneh, typo (maybe), ngebosenin, etc.

* * *

**Don't like? Silahkan kubur komputer anda :p –JK-**

**

* * *

**

"Umm.." gumam Rukia pelan. "_Aku dimana ya? Koq hangat dan empuk?" _ Rukia membuaka kedua matanya perlahan dan.. Ternyata ia sedang tertidur di atas pangkuan cowok itu.

"Waa!" Reflex Rukia segera bangkit dan mendorong cowok itu agar menjauh darinya.

"Ao!" Pekik cowok itu. Rukia memandang wajah cowok itu yang sedang ke sakitan.

"_Eh, kayanya aku kenal dia."_ Batin Rukia.

"Ah! Kamukan Gin Ichimaru!" Kata Rukia sembari megacungkan telunjuknya kepada cowok itu.

"Yup. That's me."

"_Ya ampun.. Beneran Gin Ichimaru.." _Batin Rukia senang. Dan "Bruk!" Rukia pingsan lagi dan jatuh ke pangkuan Gin lagi.

"_Ini anak kayanya alergi sama aku.. Perasaan dari tadi pingsan terus pas ngeliat aku.."_ Batin Gin rada frustasi di sertai sweet drop.

Gin lmenghela nafas dan memandang Rukia yang sedang tidur -pingsan aslinya-

"_Hmm.. Tapi anak ini manis juga ya.." _ Gin mengelus rambut Rukia.

"Kruyuuk..~" Perut Gin berbunyi minta di isi sesuatu.

"_Aduh.. Dari semalam belum makan apa-apa. Laper.. Cari makan dulu deh di luar." _ Gin memindahkan Rukia yang tertidur ke kamarnya.

"Hup" Gin menggendong Rukia ala orang kawinan. "_Ondemande.. Ni anak berat banget. Makannya apa sih? Perasaan kalo di liat enteng. Pas di angkat berat banget.. Berat karena dosa kali ini anak.."_

Gin meletakkan Rukia di atas kasurnya dan meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Lalu pergi cari makan.

* * *

Di restoran..

"Eh eh, itu Gin Ichimarukan?" Kata seorang gadis dengan setengah berbisik.

"Mana mana" Tanya gadis yang satu lagi.

"Itu! Di sebelahmu!"

Gadis itu memalingkan wajah dari temannya lalu BINGOO! Gadis itu semaput di tempat setelah melihat Gin minum teh dengan anggunnya. (Mile: Seperti Mile..~ Byakuya: Ehm! -Maksudnya Byakuya deh.. *Kecewa..)

"KYAAA! Gin Ichimaru!" Teriak salah seorang gadis yang memperhatikan Gin dari tadi.

Gin hampir tersedak lalu menoleh. _"Ondemande! Kenapa bisa ketahuan?" _Gin lalu mengambil cermin kecil yang berada di sakunya_. "Ya ampun.. Jelas aja aku ketahuan. Wong aku lupa nyamar.." _Gin sweet drop.

"Gin!" Sapa dan peluk seorang gadis dari belakang.

Gin syock dan kaget "_Nooooo! It's time to RUUN!" _

"WUUUSSH!" Gin berlari sekuat tenaga.

"Kyaaaa! Gin tunggu!" Teriak histeris para fansnya yang dengan ganas bin napsu mengejar Gin. (Kayanya Gin banyak utangnya makanya di kejar-kejar *Mile di gaplok Gin).

"Ya Tuhan.. Aku punya salah apa? Why this must be happen to me?"

Akhirnya, terjadilah kejar-kejaran ala India antara Gin dengan para fansnya.

* * *

Meanwhile Rukia..

"Umm.. " Rukia membuka matanya lalu duduk dengan malas di atas kasurnya. _"Ah.. tadi sepertinya hanya mimpi_.._" _Batin Rukia rada sedih.

"Srek!" Rukia segera melirik apa yang di sentuh tangannya.

_"Surat?" _Rukia mulai membaca surat itu._  
_

Suratnya berbunyi..

**"Aku keluar sebentar. Jangan cari aku."**

**Gin Ichimaru.**

Senyum langsung mengembang di muka Rukia yang manis. _"Yeeey! Berarti aku ga bermimpi!" _Rukia langsung lompat ke girangan. _"Aku bisa melihat Gin Ichimaru bukan hanya di televisi. Tetapi di kehidupan nyata_**.**_ Aku bisa melihat dia makan, minum, dan tid-.. Eh, tunggu dulu.. __Kemarin aku tidur dengan seorang perempuan dan ternyata perempuan itu cowok.., dan cowok itu Gin Ichimaru.."_

1..

2..

3..

_"Tidaaak_! _Aku tidur dengan seorang cowok!_" Rukia langsung menjadi panik.

* * *

Sementara Rukia perang batin. Gin..

"Hah hah.." Nafas Gin tersenggal-senggal gara2 lari2 ala India -di kejar- dengan para fansnya _"Gila.. Fansku ganas-ganas.." _Gin merinding._  
_

"Gin! Gin! Buka pintunya!" Teriak para fansnya dari luar pintu kamar mandi.

Mile: Yup, Gin ngumpet di kamar mandi sebagai P3KF (Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kejaran Fans).

_"HUAAAAAA! Aku harus bagaimana?" _Batin Gin histeris stadium 3C.

**-TBC-**

* * *

**-Vote-**

Hmm.. Mile mau mengadakan vote. Sebaiknya, Gin dan Ichigo menjadi monster (werewolf, vampire, frakenstein, etc.) apa ya? (for my new story).

* * *

Mind to review?


End file.
